


stay sharp

by theinventor



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinventor/pseuds/theinventor
Summary: Evelyn is working late, after the... incident. under house arrest, she still does her work since she doesn't want to go crazy stuck in her own house. helen wakes up, sweaty, and doesn't think much of her dream.
Relationships: Evelyn Deavor/Helen "Elastigirl" Parr
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. 1-800-elastigirl

Evelyn sat in her fancy, black silk pajamas at her desk, her hands stained with black ink, blueprints and crumpled up papers scattered on her desk and the floor.

the walls, you ask? covered in papers with equations and.. red thread. 

the sound of the pen gliding along the blue paper was music to evelyn's ears. better than thinking of _her._

better than thinking at all. 

she groaned in frustration and tore the paper, throwing it on the floor and lighting up a cigarette. 

''i fucking hate this!! are you serious? really? ugh, this is fucking stupid.'' 

her shouts turned into a soft, low murmur. she fiddled with her lighter, lighting it and blowing the flame out. 

the frustrted inventor looked at the clock. 2 am. 

''might as well get to fucking work,'' she murmured to herself, getting up and walking towards the equations connected by the thread, slowly smoking her cigarette. 

Helen sprung up with a gasp, covered in cold sweat. she looked to her right, bob was snoring away. 

she looked to her left, the clock glowing softly in the gloomy dark. 2 am. 

how come she keeps seeing those icy blue eyes, 

that dark crimson smirk?

how does she keep hearing that low, raspy voice, 

calling to her, 

saying her name. 

helen wiped her forehead and took a deep breath, getting up. 

she walked into the bathroom, turning the light on and looking in the mirror. 

''get a grip, damn it,''

she whispered with a sigh. 

evelyn picked up the phone, her fingers slowly brushing the buttons, pondering. 

to call, or not to call. 

no. no was the descision. 

she slammed down the phone with a grunt and sat back down, picking the phone up again. 

this time it was a yes. 

her fingers, long and slender, stained with ink and ash, danced on the numbers. 

a ring. a ring, at 2 am? 

Helen walked quickly to the phone, picking it up. 

''hello?'' 

her soft whisper sounded. 

''i... didn't expect you to answer, elastigirl.'' evelyn said, surprised. 

''how did you get this number? why are you calling at 2 am?'' were the most important questions helen had to ask at the moment. 

''it's simple. dialing 1-800-elastigirl isn't a complex task, you know.'' 


	2. opinions, dreams, illusions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> evelyn and helen are talking each other in circles.

''shut up. i can't belive you have the audacity to call after what you did.'' 

helen whispered, venom dripping from her voice. 

''ugh, seriously, get over yourself. you know, what you think of me is just an illusion.'' 

evelyn murmured, toying with her pen, a smirk creeping on her face. 

''excuse me? my opinion of you is based on your ac-'' 

helen started, her nostrils flaring as she was cut off. 

''yeah yeah, my actions, from your point of view, which is augmented reality, based on your opinion, which is an illusion you've created for yourself to believe.'' 

evelyn said smugly, a chuckle slipping past her. 

''look, it's not that complex. a person's point of view is augmented reality based on the illusion of thought and opinion. you might think that right now i'm sitting petting a white cat with a cigar in my mouth, but in reality i'm not, which is equvilant to an illusion- you base your thought upon something you don't even know is real.'' 

the inventor explained, having way too much fun hearing helen get aggravated over the phone. 

''why am i even listening to you? it's 2:15 am and everyone is asleep. hell, it's still dark outside.''

helen whispered with rage, not understanding how that woman could take over her mind in seconds. 

''no shit, elastigirl. you know, it was your choice to pick up.'' 

evelyn said, laughing softly. 

''it's your turn to visit tomorrow. or should i say, later today,''

the inventor reminded her, smirking 

''you don't sound too excited with the arrangement.'' 

''ugh, i remember, no need to pour salt on my wounds. goodbye, evelyn. i'll see you when i see you.'' 

helen said and with that, hung up, going back to sleep. 

* * *

Evelyn woke up to the sound of her front door opening. she fell asleep on the couch, a glass of whiskey on the coffee table along with a full ashtray. 

she looked over at the door, smirking slightly when she saw elastigirl's masked face. 

''it stinks of cigarettes in here, evelyn. when the hell was the last time you opened a window?'' 

helen asked, closing the door behind her and looking over at the inventor on the couch. she waved her gloved hand in front f her nose, her eyebrows drawing close together. 

''good morning to you too, elastigirl.'' 

evelyn murmured, getting up and taking a sip of the whiskey. 

helen looked around- the dishes piled in the sink, clothes, papers, pens and pens scattered on every surface you can sit on. 

''or.. cleaned you house.'' she murmured under her breath. 

evelyn walked up to her, hands in the pockets of her silk pajamas. 

''mother your kids.'' 

she said lowly with diss in her voice. 

''by the way,'' she called as she turned away, starting to walk towards the stairs 

''considering our conversation this early morning, i think you actually see the good in me!'' 

she called, walking upstairs to shower. 

helen sighed, rubbing her forehead. 

''shit... what am i gonna do with you.'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please keep in mind, english is not my first language.


	3. killshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> helen and evelyn look back at... old memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! (talk of death, suicide)

After evelyn's much needed shower, she came downstairs and saw helen snooping at the papers she left on the coffee table. 

she was in a tank top, and some black and white fluffy pants. ep

''find anything?''

she asked, making helen spring up and jump a bit, putting the papers back down. 

''no.''

helen replied after steadying her breath. 

''but i remember seeing these at your old lab, when i was... hypnotized.'' 

she dwelled on the last word, still shaken. 

''that's interesting. so you remember what you saw and experienced?'' 

evelyn quirked an eyebrow. 

''yes, i do. but this is not the matter i wanted to talk to you about.'' 

helen stated, sitting down on evelyn's black leather couch. 

''ah. came prepared, i see?'' 

evelyn asked and sat down on the floor in front of helen. 

the sight of evelyn in a tank top, her hair still a bit wet and messy from the shower, feeling so comfortable... 

it made helen feel something. 

but helen was quick to kill all those butterflies. 

''why did you jump?'' 

were the next words that came out of the super's mouth. to her surprise, evelyn chuckled. 

''off the plane? it's simple. i had nothing more to live for. i failed, i would go to jail, or,''

she tapped her ankle monitor and looked at it as she spoke 

''house arrest. so no more drinking, no more girls, no more working. hey, i was right,''

she chuckled softly, reaching for the half finished glass of whiskey from last night. 

''about... most things.'' 

helen's nostrils flared. just the thought of evelyn dying made her shiver. 

''hey, you know-'' 

her mouth stayed open when evelyn cut her off, again. 

''i know what you're gonna say,'' 

evelyn laughed 

''but look how much you've accomplished! it'll go to waste!'' 

evelyn mocked helen, and helen said it at the same time as the inventor. 

that's odd.

''how did you...?'' 

helen asked, still a bit shocked. 

evelyn was still laughing. 

''you've said this to me before. but hey, good impression, right?'' 

she said, taking another sip of the stale whiskey. 

''what? i- when? i don't understand.''

helen said, demanding that evelyn would explain herself. 

evelyn pointed her finger and disappeared upstairs for a minute. when she came back, she was holding a few old pictures. 

she smirked, and sat next to the super, whispering in her ear. 

''because i knew you, helen parr.'' 

she breathed, showing helen a picture of the both of them from high school, and another picture with helen in her old supersuit and mowhawk, evelyn next to her with a bloody nose and black paint around her eyes. 

helen took the pictures. she was shivering just slightly, and looked at evelyn as the inventor moved back to sit in front of her. 

''you... knew me. we were friends.'' 

''i used to give you my math homework after english literature. and hey,'' 

evelyn kept her smirk, flipping the picture and seeing 'best friends forever' written on the back, signed by evelyn and helen, both of their lipstick marks on the back.

''best friends forever, right?'' 

''what happened..?'' 

helen asked softly, looking at the pictures over and over again, finally starting to remember. 

evelyn chuckled. 

''my parents died. and you?'' 

her smirk faded, diss starting to return to her voice. 

''you left me. for robert, for the 'superhero life'...'' 

she quoted with her fingers

''for your own, selfish, good.'' 

she added, drinking more out of the glass than she could swallow. 

''and after you tried... i told you that, didn't i?''

helen asked, finally putting the pictures down as evelyn nodded. she couldn't believe it. 

everything she already forgot... came right back to punch her in the gut.

''s-so, what was it? revenge?''

she asked and evelyn answered her with a laugh and a shake of her head. 

''oh fuck no, it wasn't revenge,'' 

she replied. 

''well... maybe just a little bit. but mostly, it was trying to prevent this from happening to someone else. it was trying to get people to save themselves before it's too late.''

she continued, finally putting down the empty glass with a sigh.

''i tried to hate you so much, i tried to hate you 'till it hurt. but,''

she gave a dramatic sugh, a hand on her forehead as she laid back on the floor. 

''for no fucking avail.'' 


	4. In the corner, taking up space.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen and Evelyn reveal what had happened the night of the party, and get into a heated argument.

Helen sighed, looking down. She opened her mouth to talk, but nothing came out. Only a breath. 

Evelyn looked at her ceiling, and started laughing, sitting up and looking at Helen. 

Rage was so evident in her eyes, venom was dripping from her lips. 

"So what was it, huh?" She asked, still laughing. "What was it, the night of the party?" 

Helens nostrils flared and she looked up at Evelyn. "What are you talking about?" She asked, and phrased it like a demand. 

She remembered it. Definitely. Every single second. Every single kiss, touch, breath and sound. 

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. So what was it? Did you wanna spite your husband by having sex with me? Is that why you said you loved me?" Evelyn asked, pouring herself another glass of whiskey. ''or was it because you wanted to make an impression? to win me back?'' 

evelyn got angrier and angrier with each passing second. 

the super looked at evelyn pointedly, frustrated. 

''i don't know.'' 

she replied, silent but deadly. 

that seemed to spark a fire in evelyn, and she started laughing hard, holding her stomach. 

''oh! i see now! so i was just a one night stand, a little plaything for you, wasn't i!?'' 

she shouted at helen 

''that's all i've ever been to you!! weather it was my homework, or- or sex, or bikes or suites or a house for your FUCKING family!!'' 

she shouted louder, her fists clenching. 

helen felt a lump in her throat, tears welling up in her eyes. 

''maybe you're right.'' 

she said, almost whispering. 

''because you never loved me. you never wanted me like i did. you don't love me like bob loves me.'' 

she continued. 

''oh fuck you! i used to wait for you like an idiot in front of your house while you fucked bob just to drive us to school.''

she said, lighting a cigarette. 

''...until you got pregnant.''

evelyn hissed at the super. 

once helen got pregnant by accident, towards the end of senior year, everything was over. 

evelyn didn't exist for helen anymore. 

helen and bob were attached at the hip, going to the doctor or the drive in movies and even the pool. 

helen gasped. 

''how _dare_ you. after everything i've done for you? huh? how dare you talk to me like that!?'' 

she stood up, getting defensive. 

''yeah? what have you done for me? hm? used me for homework? for my car? discarded me like i was some used tissue? had sex with me and threw me to house arrest?'' 

evelyn asked, standing up as well. 

''i _loved_ you, for fuck's sake. i loved you more than bob ever will. i loved you 'till it hurt, god damn it.'' 

she said, and it gained her a slap across the cheek from the super. 

the lit cigarette flew out of her mouth and onto the tiled floor, ash staining evelyn's shirt as she held her cheek in shock. 

helen looked at evelyn, stil processing what just happened. 

''evelyn- i-i'm sorr-'' 

evelyn growled. 

''get the fuck out. go.''

she said silently, not even looking at her. 

''i said go!'' 

and with that, helen took her purse, and left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Sorry for the long wait.

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! yet another fic. this one will have multiple chapters!


End file.
